wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nour Heavy Soldier
Nour Heavy Solider is one of the most strong NourGodly1592 Clones (Not stronger than NourGodly1592 himself), Nour Heavy Solider was also known as The Termination God. Due to the fact that he appeared in lots of war and won. Weapons Although the solider does not have Powers, they have strong Weapons 80MM Rocket Artilitary This rockets are strong enough to destroy targeted Buildings. However, They can't do this from The Anti-Weegee Alliance Building due to The Building have Anti-Artillitary Bricks. Flak Anti-Mechanical Minigun This Minigun have bullets that make any of mechanicals not safe to block. Mini-Nuke Mechanical Artilitary This weapon is really rare and strongest Artillitary Rocket. It causes Nuke and makes the targeted and near peoples die, despite that, He cannot access the form due to Its rare mechanism. Behaviour Nour Heavy Solider's behaviour was friendly and nice. but after he found that NourGodly1592 did not want to fight and support armys. Nour Heavy Solider's behaviour is now like Angryfaicgee's behaviour so NourGodly1592 can get up and preventing from turning into a normal fakegee without any of powers Dark Nour Heavy Solider After years of he is trying to prevent NourGodly1592 from deforming to normal fakegee. Nour Heavy Solider got miserably failed. So he decided to join Dark NourGodly1592 Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance, Then.... NourGodly1592 informed and he will try to kill Nour Heavy Solider.. but NourGodly1592 failed, His army and Empire got stolen by Nour Heavy Solider to kill NourGodly1592 completely. Despite that NourGodly1592 can respawn. It is completely unknown if NourGodly1592 can respawn or not in this situation. After that, the entire Armageddon Empire declared war on Dark NourGodly1592's Army. Armageddon's Empire War Armageddongee was informed that NourGodly1592's forces was stolen and NourGodly1592 himself died. So he decided to take Armageddon Empire and Armageddon Army to fight Nour Heavy Solider. Armageddongee took him the Anti-Electricity Tricirum Bomb so he can kill Nour Heavy Solider easily. While they went to The Anti-Weegee Alliance, Forces of Dark NourGodly1592 were getting trained so they can fight Armageddon Army and Empire. Nour Heavy Solider also inforrmed from that. So he decided to generate himself a Termination Potion so he could whack Armageddon Forces. Armageddongee aims the bomb at Nour Heavy Solider, but the bomb backfired easily. It exploded with near soliders in Armageddongee Forces, Forcing to retreat from The Anti-Weegee Alliance. After that the Armageddon Empire got in Seclusion, and later even in Civil War. Slingziis War Sling King was on some place where he can harvest some shiny gems but Armageddongee told to Sling King that NourGodly1592 have got dead and NourGodly1592 forces got stolen. Sling King was afraid and he hid from some place.. until Armageddongee said that he will give Armageddon an exact copy of Saphire Gem, Sling King took his army and his relatives and went to The Anti-Weegee Alliance. They began to heal Armageddon's Empire forces and killing generals from Dark NourGodly1592 forces, as Slingziis are covered with gem so they where heavily protected. Nour Heavy Solider also informed. So Nour Heavy Solider decided to fire the nuke at Slingziis... But the suprise have got happened. NourGodly1592 respawned! With full power. He began to lift the Nuke and shoot it at The Anti-Weegee Alliance's building. Nour Heavy Solider was heavily damaged. Then NourGodly1592 uses Punch of Fury so he can destroy Nour Heavy Solider in complete state. Nour Heavy Solider is now dead. Nour Heavy Solidier's revival When Nour Heavy Solider got killed by NourGodly1592, A bunch of Dark NourGodly1592 healers began to repair Nour Heavy Solider and make him stronger than NourGodly1592. Then, After Nour Heavy Solider got repaired, He wants revenge to kill NourGodly1592 forever and completely without any of mercys. He have got planned to destroy his Respawning Techniques then killing NourGodly1592 from his existance. NourGodly1592's Respawning Techniques got Destroyed NourGodly1592 was in some place where he supports Armageddon Empire to end the seclusion. But Nour Heavy Solider supported the enemys of Armageddon Empire in Civil War. and NourGodly1592 have no choice but to kill Nour Heavy Solider.. He got failed.. Luckily he was survived but his respawning techniques got destroyed completely. Armageddongee and Sling King decided to make NourGodly1592 stay in place until his respawning techniques got recovered completely. Category:Non-Recolors Category:Fakegees